Opera time table W12/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 16.03.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:53 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 04:23 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 06:49 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 07:47 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 08:44 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 12:20 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 14:35 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 17:36 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 20:54 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 21:58 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 17.03.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:03 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 01:20 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 05:01 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 06:18 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 07:37 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 09:46 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 12:17 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:21 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 17:48 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 20:25 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 21:38 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 23:54 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 18.03.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) 05:32 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 08:46 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 11:43 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 14:52 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 17:09 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20:07 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 22:41 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 19.03.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:28 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 03:45 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 05:15 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 08:22 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 10:41 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 12:03 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 14:24 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 16:10 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 18:25 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 20:46 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 23:00 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 20.03.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:05 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 05:29 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 09:11 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 11:32 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Jungfrau von Orleans (1946) Conductor: Boris Khaikin ® 14:09 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® 16:38 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 18:40 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 21:08 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 23:35 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21.03.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:52 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 04:00 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 06:03 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) 08:00 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 09:03 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 11:04 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:03 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 14:51 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 16:41 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 18:25 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 19:58 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 22:00 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 22.03.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:14 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 02:00 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 03:50 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 05:24 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 07:12 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 09:08 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 11:13 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 14:49 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 17:15 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 18:03 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 29:52 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 21:41 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 22:54 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 12/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015